1. Field of the Invention
The field of art disclosed herein pertains to vibratory stimulation devices that are remotely actuated using a device interface for translation of gestures. A user can provide inputs to a touch interface with or without needing to view the interface to achieve the desired response from the remotely controlled vibration array device
2. Description of the Related Art
Remotely controlling a stimulation device can be relegated to sexual toys but may also be helpful in improving perception, function, learning, training in any situation that requires a sensory stimulus.
Vibrating sex toys, also known as “vibrators”, are typically equipped with fader-style controls that allow a user to vary the intensity of an electric vibrator motor, thereby altering the sensations produced by the toy. Unfortunately, controls in a vibrator sex toy are not optimal because they are distractions from the very sensations they control and are not controlled remotely. A more natural and ergonomic method of controlling a massaging or vibrator sex toy in a remote fashion is sought.
Sensory feedback is sought in a variety of methods with sensors that allow for identification of everything from grip on a steering wheel to application of force though a tennis racquet for a professional athlete. The ability to remotely deliver signals to the user of the tennis racquet or steering wheel is sought.